


Destiny

by LadyKarma18



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKarma18/pseuds/LadyKarma18
Summary: Alibaba was not sure what to think about the king of Sindaria, that is, until a night under the full moon, where he sees the king as more then the glam that surrounds him. Pre Alibaba/Sinbad





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or its prequel series Adventures of Sinbad. It would have ended a lot differently if I was. 
> 
> AN: I literally started this in November and then forgot all about it. The plot bunny shriveled and died. Then I came across this in my folder a week ago, thought that I might as well finish it, and viola.

They had done it. They had liberated Balabadd! Had stopped his older brothers machinations to turn the country into a slave port and underling of the Kou empire, had had the peoples voices herd, and turned the kingdom into a Republic. The only downside, the former third prince of Balabadd thought melancholy, was the death of his first and best friend, even if Cassim did not agree with that sentiment. 

Golden brown eyes went downcast at the thought, a frown tugging at his lips. Alibaba wondered, should he feel differently then what he currently did? He had accomplished what he had originally intended, but at the cost of a best friend. Was it worth it in the end? 

He stopped his absentminded walking down the long corridors of the palace's out door garden. it had just been hours after everything had happened, since his friends death, since his countries liberation, since Aladdin waking up and the Kou Princesses declaration of intent to marry the next ruler of the region. So much had happened and it caused his head to spin in different directions, different emotions fighting to the forefront in regards to what has happened. 

Alibaba sighed, tugging at the white hem of his finely made robe, a gift from his second older brother, the one that had the loyalty of the countries army but not the people. The finely made cloth, silk, if he remembered, felt foreign against his skin, as soft and smooth as a baby's bottom, but it only served to emphasize what he had lost, and not what he had accomplished. The finely stitched golden embroidery of the former kingdoms crest mocked him, and his mind wandered over to his father. 

King Rashid was a rigid man, that much the ex-prince remembered, hardly smiling, a frown always on his face whenever he came across his illegitimate third son. Never had Alibaba seen a smile grace his royal fathers lips in the time he spent in the palace, never had their been a kind word, or a soft look aimed towards him. But, the blond supposed, neither had their been harsh words towards him, no spiels of degradations that Alibaba had been so sure the other had been holding back. 

Now the dungeon capturer was not so sure. King Sinbad's honest opinion of his father, the others honest admiration of a man that Alibaba had formed nothing but sad, negligible opinions of, was casting doubt in his mind for the first time in years. Not for the first time, he questioned the way things were. 

The king of Sindaria was a man that Alibaba had grown to respect. He had of course heard stories about the world's first dungeon capturer, a child younger then he was currently, his father killed in a senseless was and a mother who had gone sick from grief and eventually died after he fist captured Baal. A child from an even poorer, and less royal bloodline then he, had risen up from the bottom of the social ladder, gaining allies in kings and queens, building a merchant trading company that now dominated the world, saved his former home from destruction and created his own country. Next to the older man, Alibaba felt utterly normal, maybe even less. This was a man who started off with nothing and raised himself up. 

In comparison, the prince found himself utterly lacking. He had started off at the bottom of the totem pole, but when he had his first gasp of power he had taken it, finding himself in the very heart of his country and a member of the royal family. And what had he done with that? He hadn't tried to change things for his friends down in the slums, and at the first show of danger he had ran like the coward he knew he was, fleeing the country. 

Sure, Aladdin could say that he was brave, that he had done the right thing, but Alibaba knew differently. He needed to be pressured into fighting for the people by Cassim, and while he had helped to bring his trope even more power with Amon, he couldn't even muster up the courage to confront his brother, to stand up for the people the right way instead of hiding in the shadows behind prettily conjured up burst of fog. 

A coward. That's what he was. 

It's probably why he admires Sinbad so much, the other knew what had to be done, and in a day had managed to gather up enough political might that, if it hadn't been for Alibaba's rashly thought out attempt, would have freed the kingdom without the fighting and the bloodshed and the death. 

"-lot like you, I think" 

The blonde jerked from his thoughts as the man he had been thinking about voice came from in front of him. Without even conscious thought he had been moving towards the tombs of the royal family, his father having been the last member that had been added. Hearing Sinbads voice, he quietly tiptoed around the corner, to where the statue of his father and the tombstone that marked the spot as his stood, the king of Sindaria in front of it. 

Alibaba's eyes widened as he saw the king, mouth drying up and jaw slackened. He had always known, in the back of his mind, that the king of Sindaria was a handsome man, easily one of the most beautiful men the prince had ever seen. But here, bathed in the gentle moonlight from the moon above, stood the king without his crown or gold. Just attired in a simple tunic that hugged his well-toned body and the few metal trinkets that held his djinn. His hair shone with every wave of the wind, the silky purple locks changing with every twist of the free element, and his pale skin glowed. Without all the glam and excessive posturing, the other showed when in company with others, the king looked strangely vulnerable, frail even, as through a breeze would be enough to knock him down despite how powerful Alibaba knew he was. 

The former prince does not think that he had ever seen such fine a sight. 

"I can see why you said that if any of your sons would ascend after you, it would be your illegitimate heir" Sinbad's quiet voice continued, breaking Alibaba out of his thoughts to pay more attention to the man in front of him. That's when what the other said finally hit. 

'Eh?' he though incredulously. Surely, he must have misheard. There was no way that Sinbad could be mentioning him.

"I must admit, old friend, that I really did not see it at first. Alibaba did not impress me much when we first met-" the blond eavesdropper winced at that, knowing exactly what the other was talking about. When Sinbad had appeared before his trope and so easily defeated them and then mocked what they stood for. Alibaba still felt the stirring of resentment at what the king had implied, but looking back at it now, all those taunts, that mocking tone of voice and the way in which the purple haired man had defeated him, he was trying to rile the third prince up. And Alibaba fell for it, hook, line and sinker, attacking with rage and revealing more then he probably would ever know. What a fool he must be in the eyes of the man he respects. But wait, if that's the case then why is Sinbad-? 

"-and to be honest, I am still not quite sure of what to think of him. He acts one moment as someone I can respect, storming the palace and demanding to see his brother in order to save the people, and then next he makes stupid mistakes to the point that I cringe and wonder what was I thinking. Its fairly obvious that the boy lacks the brains to ask for help" said boy winced, "if he had only waited another hour at most, none of this could have happened. The Kou empire could have been stopped, and he himself ascend the throne. Your kingdom would still exist, instead of what it is now". 

The blonde frowned, feeling downcast, a mix-match of emotions swirling in his stomach. And then Sinbad continued to speak. 

"But I think-" here he hesitated. "I think that he might have picked the better option, unintentional as it happened". Sinbad shuffled his feet, head tilting up and his hair which had gently been waving in the breeze instead twisted around his body, and Alibaba's heart throbbed at the new softness of his voice, unsure, hesitant, yet still spoken with power. "I think that Alibaba would have made a good ruler eventually, but at the moment, he is not what Balabadd would have needed. He is young, and is still learning, and while he has some of the peoples trust due to that trope of his, he would need more to even attempt to undo the damage your eldest has caused." 

The now ex-prince semi-agreed with that sentiment. He was not strong at all, despite Aladdin's words, or Morgana's misplaced faith. He didn't agree with the others thought that he might have been a good ruler in time, but maybe... He shook his head, shaking those thoughts out of his head. What was the use of thinking of something that was now so far out of his reach? So lost in thought was he that he missed when the Sinbad spoke again. Snapping out of his thoughts he paid more attention. 

"-over him. Like you did for me when you took a gamble on a kid who didn't have a clue as to what they were doing; take him under my wing. For better or for worse" Sinbad sighed and turned, and now Alibaba could see the expression on the others face, wistful in memory, soft in remembrance, and he knew that his father truly was someone that this amazing person before him had looked up too. Something pulled tight in his chest, different then the feeling he got when her summoned Amon, or heard Aladdins honest feelings towards him or when he saw the loyalty and gratefulness and budding affection that was starting to bloom in Morgana's pink eyes. It was a strange feeling, a good feeling if he had to describe it. There was a warmth that spread out from his chest and into the rest of him, and the trope leader could not help the small smile that blossomed on his face. 

What a strange feeling this man invoked in him, both from his words and actions. 

He quietly left his hidden corner, returning to the room that his older brother had showed him to, thoughts swirling in his head. And when he dreamed that night, it was too soft purple eyes that looked at him, of soft fond grins and gentle touches and having all of that aimed at him and only him. And when Alibaba awoke, it was to wet sheets and half remember vivid dreams that invoked heart speeding thumps whenever he tried to remember. 

Later, when Alibaba and his two companions left the now Republic of Balabadd, there was only one possible destination in mind, regardless of the travel it would take to get there. 

A glowing smile, the invitation ("Make your way to Sindaria. There will be a home there awaiting you") and the promise of possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Didn't turn out like I know I wanted it all those months ago, but the bunny died a cruel and viscous death when I read how the series would end. So this is all I've got. I like the pairing between these 2, and there are not nearly enough. 
> 
> I made the mistake or reading ahead what would happen in the Magi series, as I started out watching the adventures of Sinbad, and I don’t like the way they portray Sinbad in it, so I lost interest in the series. 
> 
> Tell me what you think.


End file.
